world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scanty and Kneesocks
Entrance ??? Special Moves Neutral B - (Scanty) Double Gold Lacytanga / (Kneesocks) Double Gold Spandex Scanty Like Panty's backlce, you can hold B for as long as you want. Moving the analog stick forward shoots forward with both guns. Moving it back makes her jump back while shooting. Just releasing B shoots at both sides. She also does fewer tricks than Panty. Kneesocks Standstill attack is the same as Stocking's (with a weaker finisher that can launch you in whichever direction you choose, less lag). Moving to the sides makes her dash forward with limited distance, doing a 5-slash attack on anyone she run into. It can also be done vertically. Side B - (Scanty) Rules / (Kneesocks) Rules Scanty Hit with one of the rules to nullify a random special attack aside from the up special. It lasts until it is destroyed (the summoners can't touch it). One remains at a time. Kneesocks This cancels a special attack (except the up special) for a definite 15 seconds.1 special can be cancelled per demon sister, therefore an enemy can have up to 2 special attacks cancelled. Though it's kind of a bet. Try to cancel a cancelled special attack and it has no effect. The canceller can't recancel until the effect wears off. Up B - (Scanty) Transparent / (Kneesocks) Scythecopter Scanty She gets on the vehicle and it builds up the boost, allowing you to choose a direction. Kneesocks The recovery is faster than Stocking's stripecopter, but it has no suck-in effect. Down B - (Scanty) Miss Kneesocks / (Kneesocks) Dear sister They switch between each other. Final Smash- I WANT YOU The demon sister in the background jumps out of her seat and joins the other sister, stunning nearbys. They perform their erotic dance, dealing damage to men (possbly) equivalent to horniness. When they finish up, Fastener appears in his useful form to attack the healthiest opponent (if it's a tie, the target is random). KOSFX Scanty KOSFX1: "Noooo!" KOSFX2: "Ohhhh!" Star KOSFX: "I'll get you back, Stocking!" (possible) Screen KOSFX: "Geh!" Kneesocks KOSFX1: "Oh!" KOSFX2: "Yuutemou!" (possible) Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Mmf!" Taunts (translated to english) Scanty Up: "Rule!" Sd: *laughs* Dn: *laughs w/ Kneesocks* Kneesocks Up: "Rule!" Sd: blushes Dn: *laughs w/ Scanty* Victory Options+Failure/Clap (translated to english) 1. Scanty runs through the background, Kneesocks just sits there 2. Scanty: "See you next fall!" 3. Scanty: "I can see that, your face is awfuly red!" *both laugh* 4. (Only Against Panty and Stocking) (Lost Option) Scanty: "I think they might be hoodlums." Failre/Clap: Suprised Victory Theme Scanty & Kneesocks' Theme Video Music Scanty & Kneesocks' Theme Character Description (Scanty) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and one of the demon sisters, Panty and Stocking's archrivals. While a demon, she has proper etiquette and speaks very formally. As Panty's counterpart, she wears two panties that transforms into revolvers called "Double Gold Lacytanga" but can also turn into a shotgun. Like her sister Kneesocks, their personalities are also a stark contrast, as they are obsessed with rules, regulations and conformity as opposed to Panty and Stockings more erratic and unruly behavior. She does however become rather frustrated when things don't go her way. She, along with her sister, become frequent villains after their debut in Episode 6, using their various schemes to either kill or otherwise humiliate Panty and Stocking. Character Description (Kneesocks) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and Scanty's younger sister. She wears glasses and half her speech contain both Japanese and English. As Stocking's counterpart, she wears two kneesocks that transforms into a pair of scythes called "Double Gold Spandex". Just like her sister, she too is also obsessed with the rules. Unlike her sister, she tends to be calmer and blushes rather easily. Like her sister, she has become a frequent villain after Episode 6. Role In The Subspace Emissary Their roles are currently unknown. Other Attacks Scanty Basic Attacks *Neutral Attacks - Punches Twice, then Kicks *Dash Attack - Tackle *Side Tilt - Forward Kick *Up Tilt - ??? *Down Tilt - ??? Smashes *Sd - Gun Jab *Up - Upward Gun Jab *Dn - ??? Other Grabs, Throws *Ledge Attack - ??? *100% Ledge Attack - ??? *Ground Attack - ??? *Trip Attack - ??? *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward - ??? *Backward - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Aerials *Netural - ??? *Forward - ??? *Backward - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Kneesocks Basic Attacks *Neutral Attacks - ??? *Dash Attack - Tackle *Side Tilt - ??? *Up Tilt - ??? *Down Tilt - Scythe Spin Smashes *Sd - ??? *Up - ??? *Dn - ??? Other *Ledge Attack - ??? *100% Ledge Attack - ??? *Ground Attack - ??? *Trip Attack - ??? Grab, Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward - ??? *Backward - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Aerials *Netural - ??? *Forward - ??? *Backward - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Snake Codec Snake: First angels and now demons. I'm sick of mindfucks. Otacon: Yes, they're the demon sisters. They also do erotic dances. Snake: Hey! I want! Otacon: Snake, their dance is dangerous. It's so sexy that you can die. Snake: ...I want! Otacon: Ay, Snake! Extra TBA Trivia *The Scanty & Kneesocks video is the first to have character idle animations. *Despite Scanty & Kneesocks being playable characters in this game, they appeared in some of Panty & Stocking's moveset inspiration clips and the opening of Toon Bison's moveset video. Category:Playable Characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Sorta-Human Category:Demon Category:Adult Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Project 7 Zone